


Don't Worry, Doctor.

by Clara_sauce_wald



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_sauce_wald/pseuds/Clara_sauce_wald
Summary: “Doctor, you asked me why I didn’t have a relationship.”“Clara, that doesn’t matter anymore. That was years ago, there are more important things other than that, like you living.”“Doctor, listen to me!” She was nothing more than a mere whisper at her struggling grasp for breath.“You silly man, I didn’t need a relationship, because I had you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys! It's been a long time since i posted here. Lots of things going on, and i forgot about this. It's not a full story, but basically a different approach to Clara's death, or an alternative death, if you want to say. I didn't feel like making a whole story behind this, since I was just focusing on this. But please like and comment on your thoughts of this! Follow me on twitter at @Clarasaucewald and follow my other (unfinished... im sorry) story Corey In The House! Love and Light- Lauryn

“Clara don’t!-”  
It was sharp, and fast like a flash off a camera. Before him, in a blink, the Doctor saw Clara hold onto the old hag by the shoulder, and thrust the glowing blue stake into the middle of the body. Lifeless like a dummy, the corpse of the old hag leaned into Clara, as they supported each other with their bodies. With one arm, she pushed her away, and fell the deceased alien onto the cold cobblestone. Dark green blood oozed out of the alien life form, and outlined the cobblestone bricks with it. The Doctor was relieved for a minute, as he stared onto the lying body, but then he looked up to Clara, who was still standing, and his relief crumbled.  
On her right side of her ribs, her grey sweater seeped with rich blood, and standing out like a toothpick, was the dagger. She looked down to her hands, covered in her own blood, and looked to the Doctor with realization of the pain and shortness of breath that has all came at once. She began to collapse, and with her, his world collapsed as well.  
“Clara!” The Doctor hurried to her side, and lifted her head before it can hit the pavement. He brought her upon his shivering knees, and stared at her body.  
“Doctor, I-I’m sorry.” She coughed out, the ends of her lips filled with little blood, as she hacked it into her hands.  
“No, no don’t worry Clara. You’re safe, I will save you.” He instinctively said, even though he knows she wasn’t. His hands moved to her wound. It was deep, and precise, doomed to cut down a major vessel in her lungs. It wasn’t accidental, it was on purpose for her to die.  
“Yes, I-I will save you, Clara.” The Doctor said, but was meant for himself to hear.  
“There no point Doctor, you know it.”  
“Don’t be negative Clara, I can! I just-just need to-” He took out his sonic shades, and focused on her wound. It was buried inside deeply, hitting her rib cage and into her lungs. He snatched off his glasses and threw it to the wall, sending it to pieces. The shades had no effect only to show him his slim-to-none chance.  
She was losing blood at a dire rate, it painted the pavement, and painted the Doctor’s hands. The doctor’s head was in circles, as if he experienced whiplash, and he couldn’t tell what was real or fiction, if this reality is fiction. He took of his velvet jacket, and covered her torso with it, he couldn’t take out the inserted knife, it will only make her bleed more and cause more damage to her lung. He could hear himself crying tears, and felt his tears roll down his cheeks and soak her sweater. He can hear himself softly sob, like he was living in a outer body experience.  
“Doctor, you asked me why I didn’t have a relationship.”  
“Clara, that doesn’t matter anymore. That was years ago, there are more important things other than that, like you living.”  
“Doctor, listen to me!” She was nothing more than a mere whisper at her struggling grasp for breath.  
“It does matter, because one day, this day will be years ago.”  
“Oh, Clara shut up.” His head filled with pressure, as he rocked himself back and forth holding her body. He couldn’t look at her, God no. If he did, he will be looking at a dead soul, of someone he loved.  
“Doctor, look at me. Can you do that? I need to see your face.” She tilted his chin towards her, and looked upon his bloodshot eyes. “You silly man, I didn’t need a relationship, because I had you.”  
It was when the doctor looked into her sunken eyes, he knew he couldn’t save her. He was the doctor (or at least he thought he was) and he couldn’t save her soul. Out of every adventure, tale, out of every tiny life he saved, he couldn’t save Clara Oswald and it was his fault. He shouldn’t have brought her along in this. If it wasn’t for his hunger to bring Clara throughout the universe, and show her the amazing things she deserved, she wouldn’t be in his arms slowly and painfully dying, and he wouldn’t be watching her drift to her death without no halt.  
“Why are we doing this now?” The Doctor whimpered.  
“When will we have another time?” Clara softly chuckled, hoping he would lighten too.  
Clara heard the faint sirens of the town scream, they were coming. Their time turned to minutes.  
“Doctor, leave me here. They’ll see I was the one who killed her, so you go. Escape to the TARDIS.”  
“I will not.” The Doctor’s tone turned bellowing. He shook his head. Stubborn as he was, he would rather be found and tortured rather than leaving her here like roadkill  
“We are Not arguing right now!” She coughed more, and more blood painted her hand. Clara felt a warm droplet land on her forehead, it was from him. She smiled, hiding her pain like a parent would hide theirs, to comfort their young. She brought her hand up to his face, and kissed his cheek, just like she did when it was Christmas eve.  
“Don’t worry Doctor, they’ll all be looking at me.” She smiled through the pain, radiating her natural beauty the doctor fell in love with many years ago.  
His hands were painted with her blood. His collar, his cheeks, his heart. He was her dying blood, fresh and traumatized. She was just alive, in his arms, he felt it! He felt her warmth, her soul, her heart. They were all living, then dying, then dead. She was alive. And now, she is dead.  
He ran, like he always did with the departures of his past companions. But Clara wasn’t just a companion. Clara was his second heart, his blood, as he was hers. And so, this wasn’t just a regular escape from a departure of a companion, oh no. This was an escape from himself, an escape from the Doctor. This was an escape from death, because he forbid to come witness to it. He ran from the Doctor, because the Doctor died beside Clara.


End file.
